badgers and lions
by jacob98
Summary: Albus Potter asked out Violet Brown, what will happen? Will they last? Albus S.P. X OC


**AN: This was written by my girlfriend, it's her first story. She hopes you guys like it. Feel free to review your thoughts. **

Albus Potter had no real reason on why he asked Violet Brown out to Hogsmeadee. For starters, she was not really his type of girl. Violet was a plump girl with acne, with blonde hair. The girls the Albus normally dated was skinny with red hair (he and James blamed the Potter curse for that). What surprisingly attracted him the most about her was her smile and personality. He liked her smile the most; it caught his attention, especially in the past month when he was told to be her partner in Potions class.

"Wait a minute.. you asked _who_ out?" James asked. The Potter brothers were outside under a tree near the black lake, the chill air blew across the lake. James was a year older than Albus and he was a sixth year and in Gryffindor. Albus was a fifth year and he was sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Violet Brown," Albus answered.

James seemed to be thinking on who Violet Brown was until it dawned on him.

"Is she a Gryffindor? In your year?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's in my year," Albus said.

"But she isn't your type, I know the type of girls you like," James said. "Sorry lil bro but—but I don't see why you would ever ask her out."

"Why do I even bother telling you anything if all your gonna do is criticize me in the girls I date," Albus said glaring at his older brother.

"Seriously Al, why did you ask her out?" James asked with a grin. His hands were in his jeans pocket.

"Her smile mostly," Albus said grinning at the memory of her smile.

"Old man Love bit you in the ass hard didn't he lil bro?" James said sarcastically. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh never mind," Albus said. "I should have just told Rose, at least she would have taken this seriously."

"Oh come on Al your my brother, im supposed to make fun of you," James said.

"Oh shut up," Albus said as James shoved him slightly.

…

Violet Brown did not understand in what Albus Potter saw in her. She was plump with acne, she knew the type of girls he hung around with, all skinny pretty girls. She knew she wasn't skinny, but Violet was fine with that, she was happy with how she was.

Violet could remember how Albus invited her to Hogsmeade with him. It was the end of Potions class, and Violet was putting her things away.

"Hey Violet," said a male voice behind her, Violet looked around and saw Albus. His canary yellow Hufflepuff neck tie was loose around his neck.

"Oh, hey Albus, I didn't expect you," she said. She stood up straighter, sliding her book bag over her shoulder.

"Er—Violet, can I –er— ask you something?" Albus asked, his hands fidgeting around each other.

"Sure Albus," Violet said, she watched him, he seemed nervous. But he looked cute at the same time.

"Well—er— Violet," Albus said. "Do—doyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

Violet blinked, she didn't understand a word he just said.

"Sorry?" Viloet asked, she watched him blush.

"Do—do you—do you want to –er— want to—to go to Hogsmeade—with—with me?" Albus asked. Violet looked at him, wondering if he was joking with her. No boy asks her out, at least none like Albus Potter.

"You're not joking are you?" Violet asked sincerely. "I had that played on me once."

"What? No—no, I really am asking you," Albus answered, throwing his hands up in defeat. She looked at him, and he didn't seem to be joking. Violet had known Albus for a month and he always seemed so nice, at least while they were potions partners.

"Ok, yeah I'll go with you," she said with a smile. She watched his eyes brighten. He grinned at her as she spoke.

"You will?" he asked. His emerald green eyes shined bright.

"Yeah of course I will," she replied.

"Great," he said. "How about eleven next Saturday at the Entrance hall."

"I'll see you then," Violet said.

"See you then," Albus said as she watched him walk out of the room.

…

The Hogsmeade trip came fast in Albus's opinion. He was standing in the entry way at Hogwarts, waiting for Violet. He was feeling self-conscience in his wardrobe as he paced the hall. The clock chimmed eleven as he paused and saw Violet walking towards him.

"Hey Albus," Violet said, grinning at him.

"Hey Violet, you look great," he said. Looking her up and down. He thought she looked rather pretty in muggle clothes, jeans and a red jumper.

"Thanks, you do to," she replied, still smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he said. "So where do you want to go?"

"The Three Broomsticks is good for me," she said. "I'm not really picky. "

"Really?" he asked, feeling amazed that she didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "Most of the girls want to go off to places like Madam Puddifoot's."

"I don't really care for that place, too girly," she said. Albus grinned at her.

"You ready?" he asked as they set out towards Hogsmeade. They were silent for a while as they walked with other students.

"So—do— do you like Quidditch?" he asked, it was the first thing that came to his mind. Violet chuckled at the question.

"Yes I do, but I don't play it though," she replied.

"Who is your favorite team?" he asked as he walked beside Violet.

"The HolyHead Harpies," she said.

"My mum played seeker," Albus said. "There a pretty great team."

"Ginny Weasley-Potter?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, but you better not call her that if you don't want to be jinked," he said in a joking manner. Violet giggled.

"I remember my mum telling me about how good your mum was," Violet said. "What made her quite anyway?"

"My brother and me," Albus said. "Plus my mum wanted to stop to look after us."

"What about you? Your favorite team?" she asked.

"I have to say that English National Quidditch Team is my favorite," he said.

"There good, but just not my favorite," Violet said. They walked along towards the village.

"…Here is the Three Broomsticks," Albus said as he opened the door for Violet. They headed over to a table near a corner and took their seats.


End file.
